FIREWORKS!
by vivalakatie713
Summary: Its Misty's birthday! Will Ash tell MIsty how he feels about her for her present? Open it and find out! one shot! Short!


Hey everyone it is ur favorite author Misty -Cheers- Yah i hope u like it! And it is pokeshipping ofcourse!

"Ring,ring,ring,ring,ring,ring,phone call,phone call,ring,ring,ring,ring,ring,ring phone,call,phone call!" Ash heard the video phone as he was getting out of the shower. So he put a towel around himself and went to answer the video phone.

"Hello?" Then a girl with firey red hair's face showed up.

"Hi Misty! I haven't talked too you in forever! I missed you how are you doing?" Ash said.

"You don't realize your naked do you?" Misty smirked.

"Oh right. Hah I will be right back."

Ash ran to his room threw on a t-shirt and some sweats,put a hat on and ran back to the video phone.

"Okay I am back...why did you call?" Ash asked.

"Well,my birthday party is tomarrow night and I wanted you to come...I already invited,Brock,Tracey,May,  
Max,drew,Paul,Ricky,and Dawn..."

"Yea ofcourse I'll come!"

"Just one thing Ash..."

"Yea?"

"Don't eat all my food."

"Shut up Misty!"

"Bye!" Misty laughed then the screen went blank.

'Yes!' Ash thought.

"Pikachu pika be pika chu pika pikachu chu chu pi" Pikachu popped out of no where and said.

"What your saying that I can tell Misty that I am in love with her there? Ew why would I do that?  
I don't like her!" Ash blushed.

Pikachu slapped Ash in the face. "Pika...pika cha chu"

"Okay your right..."Ash sighed."I don't know all right?"

THE NEXT NIGHT

"Pikachu you almost ready?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Bye Mom!!!" Ash yelled.

'Wow I haven't seen Misty in a long time...I finally get to see her...but I don't know when I will see her again...so this may be my only chance to tell her I like her...I have to find some way...but at the right time' Ash thought.

Ash saw Misty's house and rang the door bell. Misty's sister Daisy answered the door.

"Like,hey Ash I haven't like seen you in like forever!"

"Yea...where's Misty?"

"Everyone like is in the living room dancing."

"Okay thanks!" Ash smiled shyly.

Ash made his way to the living room. Misty had a HUGE house. But Ash knew it like he knew the back of his hand.

"Hey Ash! Its been a while!" A voice said behind Ash.

"Oh hey May...how's it going?" Ash asked May.

"Great! Me and Drew have entered lots of contests together...including the Grand Festival...I beat him! But I lost in the final four..."

"Thats pretty good though..." Ash said trying to hurry the conversation up.

"Yea but not good enought to win..."

"Yea...Well have you seen Misty?"

"Yea she is over there by the door talking to Tracey."

"Okay thanks..." Ash said.

'Why is Misty talking to Tracey? Dude seriously she should be talking to me...Ack why am I thinking like that?' Ash thought. Then he saw her.'Oh.my.god.She looks wow...'

She was wearing a short black mini skirt with white leggings,a red tank with another white tank underneath,  
some slip on black vans,and her hair was down.

Misty walked over to Ash and said,"Take a picture it will last longer...what are you staring at?" And then Misty gave Ash a big bear hug.

"Oh do you want you want your present?"

"Yea sure!!!" Misty smiled.

"Turn around and close your eyes." Ash said.

"WHAT? What are you going to do?" Misty asked nervously.

Ash sighed."Get your mind out of the gutter and turn around."

"Um...okaaayyy" Misty said.

Misty turned around and Ash took out a gold heartshape locket,with a diamond 'M'.

Misty was just staring at it. She didn't know what to say. "Oh my god Ash! It is beautiful! I love it! But it looks expensive! I would have been happy with 20 bucks!! Thank you so much!!"

Ash knew he was blushing. He didn't want Misty to see so he looked down."I am gonna take a walk outside,  
I need some air I will be right back."

Ash walked outside and then well he got lost. He texted Misty,'I am lost'

'Where R U?'

'I am by a big tree with apples on it'

'Just keep goin straight'

Suddenly he spotted Misty. He knew what to do.He went right up behind Misty and texted her 'Should I be seeing fireworks?'

'What? NO! U should not b seeing fireworks!'

'You sure? Turn around'

Misty turned around. She looked confused. Then Ash's lips touched hers.

"Should I be seeing fireworks now?" Ash asked smiling.

"Yea I hope so!" Misty giggled then kissed him again.

'Your the one Mist' Ash thought.

-  
Short and sweet thats how I like em! 


End file.
